


A Fall in the Road

by WildWesties



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Alone, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, TB, collapse, dying, sick, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWesties/pseuds/WildWesties
Summary: When Arthur falls off his horse in Saint Denis a citizen finds him, Dutch just happens to be there as well





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scene always breaks my heart and when Arthur gets the diagnosis in a fork in the road I thought let’s bring daddy Dutch into the picture lets just twist this slightly eh 😜

So being back in the harsh streets and thick smog that was Saint Denis, Arthur was feeling less than healthy he had a had a cough for a while but since the whole Guarma incident the symptoms had multiplied and he was feeling faint and dizzy, riding down the streets the world suddenly began to spin, a hacking cough erupted and his lungs burned, panic set in he couldn’t get a decent breath in, deciding to dismount his horse well ended more in a less than dignified fall, the world went black.

Dutch happened to be in the city, in truth it was a risk but he hoped the law have forgotten for a while with them disappearance of the leader and the disperse of the gang, he was dodging the lawmen on the street corners when he took a back street and heard commotion, screams and a man asking if someone was ok, must be someone drunk, Dutch was about to turn around when he heard a familiar voice, a raspy and sick voice but he knew the voice non the less. Slowly making his way to the street corner to get a view of the incident in the street, Dutch stopped, heart jumping it couldn’t be could it. A Good Samaritan of a man was seemly dragging his boy to the side of the road as a kind woman took a hold of his horse.

“ you ok mister, you don’t look so good, let’s get you to a doctor.”

A doctor? Dutch couldn’t believe what he was hearing, frozen to the spot Dutch couldn’t move just watch.

Arthur’s vision was blurry, he dragged himself to his feet and wobbled unsteadily hands trying to grab anything for support.

“ come on mister follow me, it’s not far.”

Arthur couldn’t move any further, he needed a minute to cough up some horrible crap from his lungs that couldn’t get air that his body so desperately needed.

“ hold on, I .... I just... I need a minute... give me a minute.”

That’s was it, seeing Arthur this sick, and struggling to even walk, All of Dutch’s pride dropped and he risked everything and jogged across the street to his sickly son.

Reaching his boy he places a hand on his shoulder but quickly drew his hand away, he was burning up.

“ hey Arthur, it’s me, can you hear me son.”

Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing, could it be, no, Dutch didn’t care, it’s just a dream.

“ your not dreaming Arthur it’s really me of course I care, let’s get you to the doctor ok son, lean on me.”

The kind citizen saw that Dutch was hoisting Arthur’s arm around his shoulder and he met them stumbling to the corner, each step was painfully slow with the constant wheezing that his boy was giving out it made Dutch feel sick to his stomach.

“ hey mister you know him.”

Dutch had to be careful this man could turn them in, but at the same time didn’t want Arthur to feel alone.

“ yes.... he’s..... he’s my son, well not biologically but... I adopted him.... he’s my part of my family.”

Looking at Dutch in sympathy the man pointed to the doctors office.

“ in there mister.”

“Thanks for getting him off the streets I’ll take it from here, come on son easy, try to breath slow and deep for me.”

As they both staggered through the door the receptionist looked in horror at the pair.

“ I need a doctor for my boy and quick if you please.”

The doctor opened his door with concern laced across his face.

“D...utch.”

“ easy Arthur come on let’s get you sorted yeah.”

“ sit him down in the chair if you please, are you family or friend sir, and I don’t mean to be pushy but I do require payment I have a family to feed sir.

Setting Arthur down in the chair Dutch wipes sweat off his own forehead and takes a few breaths before answering the doctors questions.

I’m family, of course I will pay will this be enough so cover it, please do what you can for my boy.”

Nodding the doctor turns to Arthur who looked like he was dead already or very near to it.

“ now can you tell me your symptoms.”

Arthur’s head dropped back and wheezed before giving a raspy reply.

“ well ... I think you’ve heard them, coughing a lot.”

“ hmmmm any blood.”

“Sometimes.”

Dutch’s heart jumped when Arthur said he had been coughing up blood, how has he missed all this.

The doctor grabs a stethoscope and puts it against Arthur’s heaving chest.

“ ok deep breath.”

The feeble attempt at breathing made Dutch approach and kneel beside his struggling son.

The doctor frowns.

“ again.”

This time with Dutch’s encouragement he takes a deeper breath, not enough of one for Dutch’s liking but it was better.

“ well done son, I know it hurts take it easy.”

The doctor hums and picks up a stick to hold Arthur’s tongue down with.

“ ok say ahhh.”

As Arthur did as he was told, the doctor places his instruments down and goes to wash his hands.

“ well what is it.”

“It’s not good news I’m afraid.”

“ well I guessed that.”

Dutch just rolled his eyes even sick he can still be a sarcastic arse.  
But what the doctor said next changed everything.

“ you got tuberculosis.... I’m real sorry son, it’s a hell of a thing.”

Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing and Dutch just seemed blank and lost.

“ whaaa what you mean.”

The doctor came and sat down.

“ I mean your real sick, you’ll be...... the best thing for you is to get somewhere warm and dry, plenty of food and fresh air and taking it easy..... now is that possible.”

Before Arthur could speak Dutch stepped in,

“ it’s hard at the minute sir, it’s not possible in the present circumstances but I will try and provide the best comfort I can for my boy, come on son let’s get you home.”

Getting up from his knees, Dutch placed an arm around his boys back and the other on his hand and lifted him up, wobbly and unsteady Dutch shunted himself against Arthur’s hip to provide some support.

“ hold on wait a second, let’s me give you some strength for today it should help.”

The doctor got a needle and injected it into his arm. Dutch thanked him and he and Arthur headed out into the busy streets once more only this time it seemed quieter and slow like time seemed to stop.

“ Dutch... I’m.... I'm sorry.”

“ what for?”

“ for... whatever I did wrong.... I tried... I really did.”

“ oh Arthur you didn’t do anything wrong, I should of noticed sooner, it’s me who should be apologising.”

“ you feelin ok Dutch, not like you to apologise.”

“ don’t be an ass Arthur, I’m opening up here.”

“ sorry, I know it’s been hard on you and now I’m dyin..... I.”

“ please don’t say that Arthur.... please.”

At least the medicine seemed to helped with the breathing and as they walked down the street Arthur leant on Dutch less and less until he was walking pretty much normal on his own, least it was a relief even if was temporary, as they reached the street corner Dutch realises that taking his boy back to the Lagras temporary camp site would do him more harm than good. Dutch stops and places a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“ Arthur I think it’s best we get a room here tonight, in a hotel where you can rest properly, be warm and dry, the swamp is no place for you, you’ll get worse the gang can survive without me for one night.”

“ you sure Dutch... I mean .... I’ll be (cough) ok.”

“ easy Arthur, relax, yes I’m sure come on let’s get you a drink and a decent meal in you, it’s off to bed and relax understood.”

Giving a weak nod, Arthur allowed himself to be led down the streets to the posh saloon and there Dutch got them a room to share which Arthur was surprised at.

“ Dutch I could get you sick, I don’t want that.”

“ Arthur it’s ok, I’ve been exposed to you for a while now if iam to get it so be it, but I’m not about to abandon you..... again.”

Relaxing slightly the pair slowly made there way to the rented room, once inside Dutch locked the door.

“ ok Arthur lets get those clothes off you so I can cool you down you’ve got a fever, once we get you warm and comfy I’ll go get some food ok.”

Blushing slightly but feeling unsure at what Dutch just said he hoped his fevered skin hid the blush, Arthur slowly stripped down to his union suit.

“Keep that on son, you need some warmth, ok lay down and take good breaths for me.”

Doing as he was told his lungs felt like fire but the cool rag that Dutch places on his forehead is a blessing and before he knows it he’s fallen asleep, Dutch just stares at his terminally sick boy and wipes a few stray tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.

Brushing some stay hairs from his boys clammy forehead Dutch gets up and heads for the door satisfied that Arthur’s comfortable and sleeping, but Arthur starts to panic at the leaders absence.

“ Du... Dutch... please.... please don’t leave me.”

Swiftly returning to his sons side Dutch places a hand against his cheek.

“ Arthur breath.... I’m not leaving you I’m going to get us some food and drink and I’ll be right back I promise trust me son.”

“Hmmm k .... don’t be long.”

Smiling at how childish Arthur sounds Dutch stands and walks to the door.

“ I won’t son, sleep for a while I’ll wake you when I’ve got food.”

And with that Dutch opens the door and walks out, part of Arthur trusts Dutch but the other is saying he won’t see him again he’s just left his here to relax and die in peace while he goes back to the gang.... no Micah, unable to fight the tiredness any longer Arthur falls into a fevered restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seems settled but there’s always someone who wants to spoil things

It would only be about half an hour since Dutch left to get some food and Arthur despite how tired he felt the fever would just keep waking him up, he found himself wanting the leader more than ever... stupid illness making him go all soft like a lost puppy and he hated it, but on the other hand if this Dutch can be this caring maybe this whole mess can be saved... maybe, he’s dead either way so didn’t matter what happened to him... but Dutch he was in for hell if he was caught and now the one that helped to keep him safe was no use than an ornament now... he’s no use to Dutch now, it would be no surprise that he would leave him behind. The emotion of the whole situation made Arthur break and before he knew it he was sobbing, the pain,the loss, being alone, getting this worked up made him erupt in a fit of harsh painful coughs, vision going blurry from lack of oxygen, but could make out the small blood splatters on the sheets.

Dutch was just gathering the food and was on his way back up, when he heard the harsh coughs that emitted from the room, panicking the leader picked up the pace and flung the door open, what he saw made his blood run cold, Arthur his son his boy was a sobbing mess, coughing up god knows what, Dutch quickly places the food down on the side table and goes to kneel beside the bed.

“ Arthur... hey, hey calm down, it’s ok, try to breath son, come on you can do this.”

“ D..Dutch, you... you came back.”

Stunned at Arthur’s words, Dutch felt like he’d been slapped, did Arthur think he was coming back for him.

“ Arthur what are you talking about, of course I came back I told you I would, did you think I wouldn’t, come on calm down your hurting yourself more.”

Using his thumb he wiped some tears off his boys pale face and smiled.  
Sucking in a harsh wheezing breath Dutch smoothed his blonde hair back.

“ there you go, easy son, can you do that again.”

Obeying the best he could, Arthur took a painful breath and slowly his breathing evened out, looking at his hands and bedsheets he grimaced.

“ I’m sorry Dutch, you should go, get everyone to safety I’ll only slow you down.”

Dutch grabbed a damp cloth and grabbed one of Arthur’s blood splattered hands and began cleaning him up.

“ don’t be stupid Arthur I’m not leaving you, I’m not leaving them either.... I just... I need time to think about what we are gunna do ok.... can you give me time to think please.”

For the first time Arthur could see the stress that Dutch was under, it broke his heart just seeing the normal full of life leader being sapped of everything and leaving him with no clue on how to proceed.

“ you’ll work it out Dutch, but you don’t have to act the tough guy all the time, we just need you, the caring leader you’ve always been not the leader of promises that gets results by any means necessary... Dutch I’ve known you for twenty years, I know you better than most and I know what you’ve been like lately, isn’t you.”

Looking at blood covered sheets, Dutch was shedding tears of his own as Arthur said everything that Hosea would of said he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up to his boys bloodshot eyes.

“ this is you Dutch.”

Smiling Dutch gets to his feet and goes to get the food wiping his eyes as he goes, damn for a man of few words Arthur sure knows how to hit the old heart strings, Arthur knew the leader was hurting and with good reason he had lost a lot in his life, his mother, his lover, his best friend and partner in crime and now he was going to loose his adopted son.

Grabbing the plates Dutch sets it down on the sheets.

“ eat up son, I know you probably don’t want to but please for me.”

Picking up his plate Arthur slowly began eating, coughing every now and again, Dutch keeping a watchful eye on him while eating his own food, truth be told Dutch wasn’t hungry either but he need to set an example for his boy so eating with him was the kindest thing to do, Arthur only managed about half of the food before he couldn’t eat anymore, Dutch didn’t say a word and took the plate away and handed him a drink.

“ thanks Dutch.”

“ no need to thank me son, drink up.”

“ Dutch can I (cough) be honest with you.”

“ it’s all I ever ask son, what is it.”

“ ok don’t punch me for sayin it, but I think Micah is leading you a stray.”

“ oh don’t start Arthur, Micah is a good man, you’ve never liked him.”

“ Dutch it ain’t that.”

“ then what is it then!.”

Flinching, Arthur knew this would hit a nerve why did Dutch defend the ball bag so much.

“ Dutch please... listen.”

“ no you listen, Micah has done good for us and he has good plans, time you grew up Arthur.”

Dutch slammed the door shut and was gone, me and goddamn mouth, looking at a picture he kept on him, tears hits the photo, Micah ruined everything and now even his own adoptive father didn’t listen to him, and now Dutch was really gone leaving him all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dutch storms out both men reflect on the past but Micah still gets in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been popular so I have given what has been asked of me another chapter

Dutch stormed out onto the busy city streets, raging with anger how dare he, how dare he say who he should trust and who he shouldn’t, and as if to join in the sour mood of the leader rain suddenly began to pour, looking up to the sky Dutch’s shoulders dropped.... Hosea you really know how to give me hell even in death, what do you expect me to do Micah is a good lad and Arthur’s just being a stubborn ass.

Lost in thought he heard a very familiar voice.

“ boss, was worried about you, what you doing in Saint Denis you know it’s risky the law will be still looking for you.”

Giving a sigh, Dutch turned and faced the owner of the voice.

“ Micah, what you doin here, I thought you was back at camp?”

“ I was... but I thought I should come and find you I saw Arthur with some very official fellas looked like Pinkerton’s to me.... I think he’s a rat Dutch.”

Now this did shock him, last he left Arthur was coughing his guts up in a hotel room and he’d walked out on him in a rage, was Arthur getting revenge on him, clenching his fists he was going to beat an answer out of him if he had too he was certain of that.

“ hey Dutch you with me, seemed to of lost you for a minute.”

“ hmmm oh sorry just thinking, ok Micah go back to the gang I got a few loose ends to tie up here, I’ll be back when I can.”

“ sure boss, I’m with you all the way.”

Mounting up Micah trotted down the street and off towards the swamp, Dutch didn’t want to believe Arthur would rat on him but if Micah said he had seen him... then it must be true, but deciding to see if he was still in the room Dutch made his way back to the saloon. 

As the rain continues to pour Arthur was a complete mess, not knowing what Micah had just accused him of, Arthur let his mind wonder between sobs and coughs, staring at the rain.

He remembered that feeling, that feeling of home, the promise that he would never be alone.

Visions of a much younger Dutch, a smiling proud leader, he was at his side, they would never look back, listening to his speeches and the love and care he put into every word. 

Now it was all gone, snapping out of his trance all he heard was the heavy drops of rain on the window pane, Arthur coughed, the pain flared and he doubled over.

Dutch was dripping wet as he made his way up the stairs and heard the coughs, frowning but still fuming he pretty much kicked the door open making Arthur jump and give off more harsh coughs.

“ Arthur.... why you telling on me?”

As much as Arthur was coughing his guts up the accusations being thrown at him suddenly gave him strength to defend himself.

“ wha.... what you talkin about.”

“ oh don’t play coy with me Arthur... you and the Pinkerton’s, best friends are we.”

This hit Arthur like a punch in the gut, Dutch has gone nuts.

“ oh yea that’s right, we meet every week for drink, you lost your mind Dutch.”

Dutch stormed over and grabbed Arthur by the collar of his union suit and reared his fist back.

“ tell me the truth!!.”

“ I am you insane fucker.”

Arthur didn’t get chance to say anything else when he felt the rings and knuckles smash against his nose, cartilage cracking and blood pouring from his nose.

“ what you tell them!!.”

“ Utch ... Dutch.... (cough) if I had met them.... wouldn’t I be soaking wet(cough).”

Bracing for another hit, Dutch reared his fist back again, Arthur squeezes his eyes shut, maybe he was to far gone to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch struggling to believe that Micah was telling a lie, he feels himself torn between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and once again I will provide

The next hit took longer to materialise, but when it did happen it wasn’t as hard as the first, to Arthur it felt more like a half hearted attempt to be angry, Arthur opened his eyes he saw Dutch with his fist curled against his chest head down and shaking, from the cold probably but more from frustration and confusion.

Arthur kept quiet, saying anything now would most likely result in hits his already weakened body couldn’t take, like he said earlier he knew Dutch and at the moment probably knew him better then he knew himself, Arthur just needed to let the leader work things out, put all the evidence together that he hasn’t left this room in the short hour Dutch stormed out. 

After a few minutes Dutch almost robotic in motion lifted his head, eyes cold with no emotion, Arthur didn’t move, Dutch took his bloodied hand off his chest and made to place it on his head, Arthur flinched and Dutch recoils slightly before continuing, not sure of the leaders intention Arthur stayed as still as possible, Dutch hand came to rest on his head.

“ your hairs dry...”

Blinking at the leaders mumbles, Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
Staying quiet, Dutch let his hand roam to his face and ran his fingers over his short beard that was growing in, bringing his fingers away and looking at them.

“ so is that scruffy, beard of yours.”

Finally Arthur spoke, but only could manage a cough before his already damaged throat was cleared of blood from his nose.

“ well... yea, I told ya I haven’t left this room, Dutch why do you think I went to the Pinkerton’s, you really think I would turn you in... what daft fucker put that in your head.”

Dutch at this point didn’t know who to trust, was his son a traitor or not, was Micah lying or not, who was with him who was against, he couldn’t do this anymore.

“ Dutch, will you listen to me now.”

Snapping out of his thought he looked at his boy, who now looked ten times worse than earlier, grimacing he had just beaten the shit out of him and didn’t even give him any chance to say anything, giving a nod Dutch didn’t know if he really would listen but it’s not like Arthur was any threat to him, not now anyway.

“ Dutch... you’ve known me what twenty years, if I had gone to meet our unwanted stalkers I would be soaking wet, it’s pissing it down out there, from the time you (cough)..... “

Dutch snapped his head up, quickly grabbing a drink and a damp cloth he sat back down on the bed and handed him the drink while he cleaned his bruised face.

“ easy Arthur... drink this.”

“ wha...(cough) what you put in it?”

Looking at Arthur I’m disgust, has he just accused him of spiking his drink.

“ Arthur... you think I would poison you...”

After the coughs settled, Arthur shook his head.

“ no I don’t, but can you see what happens when you accuse someone of something they didn’t do, not nice is it, I had no evidence you did anything and I just threw a blame in that you had put something in the drink...... Dutch I didn’t tell on you, who told you I did.”

Shocked at the little lesson, that’s something he and Hosea would of done when Arthur was young and wild and crazy, and after letting himself calm down and process what his boy was saying Dutch smiled.

“ oh Arthur, you really did learn from Hosea’s ways didn’t you.... I... miss... him.”

Dropping his head Arthur missed him more than anyone realised.

“ I do too, Dutch I lost him, I don’t wanna loose you too.... I mean at least while I’m still here.”

Looking into his boys bruised pale face, Dutch melted and all the emotions of the months, loss and betrayal came flooding back in full on break down, Arthur knew it had to break somehow he just didn’t know how, least it wasn’t shooting him, he had gotten the punches but better than a bullet.

“ why.... why would he say that.... about you.... if you didn’t do anything.”

Arthur caught some of that, but as the leader sobbed he couldn’t make out what he was trying to say, Arthur somewhat shaky, moved to sit up beside his emotion filled leader and pulled him into a hug, now Arthur wasn’t one for being touchy-feely but then again neither was Dutch probably got that from him, but here they where cuddled together.

“ who told you Dutch.”

Sniffing, Dutch felt stupid more than ever, and the name he was going to say he would probably receive all the punches back that he had given out.

“ Micah.”

Arthur went ridged, anger boiling to a dangerous level, but if he lashed out, everything he had just told Dutch would of been pointless, taking a wheezing breath, Arthur slowly let Dutch go.

“ and you believed him.... Duuuuutch come on even you know where I was, I didn’t exactly just nip out in the pissing fucking rain, have a chat to them get back dry off fully in what 15 minutes get back to exactly the same position by the time you came up those stairs looking like you’d taken a dip in a river, I’m quick and sneaky but I ain’t that fuckin good.”

“ I ..... I.....”

Finally rolling his eyes Arthur groaned in pain and annoyance.

“ he’s got you wrapped round his little finger, and you don’t even realise, I don’t even think your the leader anymore..... he is, he’s just keeping you thinking your the one making the plans and decisions but he’s just leading you into a trap cornering you, soon you won’t have no where to run.”

All the talking made Arthur burst into a fit of harsh coughs, at this point Dutch had realised this much Arthur couldn’t of been the rat, but to be sure if he stayed with him, he couldn’t go to them if he was, placing a firm hand on Arthur’s heaving chest, Dutch tried to straighten him out to try and ease the way for air to get into his lungs.

“ come on Arthur, easy, I’m sorry I shouldn’t of hit you, try taking a deep breath for me, as deep as you can.”

Arthur spat copper coloured phlegm onto the floor, Dutch grimaced.

“ you ok now son, I don’t know what’s got into me, I don’t feel like myself.”

Voice croaky from the effort of coughing, Arthur gave him a pained smile before Dutch helped him lay down.

“ Dutch, I get it, it’s ok, you’ve had more than enough people turn on you, but never think I’ll be one of them.....(cough) if I’m... (cough) honest with you, your just confused, your still there.”

“ ok Arthur, ok if you say so, stop talking, god when I want you to talk you don’t and when I want you to shut up I can’t stop you talking.....”

There was no malice in his words now more amusement, Dutch sighed as Arthur settled.

“ Dutch..... you... you won’t go anywhere.... will you.”

Smiling at him, no way in hell was he leaving him, more to the point he wanted to try and convince himself Micah was lying.

“ no son, now get some rest, you need it, I’m just gunna sit over there a while I need to think.”

Gesturing to the chair near the window, Arthur nodded sometimes it’s best to let him think about it.

“ ok... I ain’t the rat Dutch... I promise you that.”

Smoothing hair back from his face, Dutch got up.

“ I know son, you’ve said, now sleep, I’ll be here if you need me.”

Walking to the chair Dutch grabbed a whisky and sat down staring out the window, Arthur watched him in silence for a while until sleep took over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch finally caves upon hearing his boy struggling through the night, but as usual someone always seems to get the way

The rain continued to batter down, Dutch watching every drop trickle down the window, what was he going to do now he couldn’t return to camp with his boy like this, but he couldn’t just abandon them either Arthur or Hosea wouldn’t want that, rubbing a hand down his face Dutch sighed why did he even bother with that blasted bank, if he hadn’t done the ferry in Blackwater, if he hadn’t agreed to the bank here everything was just if’s, too late to change all that now, tears now trickled down his face just as much as the rain was running down the window, he couldn’t hold it back any longer and openly sobbed, shoulders shaking, breath hitching, Dutch had hit rock bottom with no way of escape he was loosing everything.

Arthur was awakened to the sound of crying, but these sobs came from the one person who never showed emotion, tiredly he forced his eyes open, sore and chest burning he took a few seconds to focus on the shaking figure in the corner.  
Trying to speak Arthur coughed, chest rattling the coughs ended up in a fit of them one after another, wet and painful he turned to face the floor hoping to bring up the mucus that was blocking his airway.

Dutch who was still sobbing, heard his boy having a coughing fit and looked over to find him bent over the side of bed eyes shut and coating the floor with blood, wiping his eyes Dutch got to his feet and quietly made his way over and kneels before him.

“ hey... Arthur you ok?”

Voice still wavering from crying, Dutch tried to push his emotions aside.

“ easy... Arthur it’s ok, it will pass, come on calm down.”

Reaching for the drink off the side table Dutch pushes him to a sitting position.

“ here drink this.”

Shakily taking the drink Arthur took small sips that resulted in a few more painful coughs before settling, nodding Dutch smiled and pushed a few stands of hair back before taking the drink and reaching up to place it back on the table.

“ you ok now, oh Arthur I’m so sorry for hitting you... but I still don’t know who to believe at this point.”

“ Dutch.... it wasn’t me.... ( cough) you gotta believe (cough) me.”

Getting up from his position on the floor, Dutch motions Arthur to move up and he slips off his boots and gets in beside him.

“ I do... I just can’t wrap my head around things son... I ... I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

Arthur felt sorry for the leader, he understood he really did, but he needed Dutch to listen to him when Micah opened his mouth, with a small space between them it was a little awkward to say the least but Arthur was hit with a sudden urge to be as close to the leader as possible, as Dutch just lay there leaning up against the headboard Arthur lowered himself down and scooted closer turning slightly bringing is head to rest on Dutch’s mid section and slung an arm across him.

Dutch tensed just for a second but looked down and saw nothing but a young boy he used to have beside him and he smiled and lowers his own hand onto his boys back, Arthur just let out a content sigh and drifts off to sleep.

All seems quiet for the next few hour until a loud knock at the door startled them both, Arthur jumped up grimacing at the wave of dizziness that hit, Dutch places a hand on his shoulder.

“ you ok son, breath..... who is it?”

“ it’s just me boss, the guy downstairs said you had rented a room for the night... I know Arthur’s with you, did you kill him off like we planned nice way to do it in a private suite.”

Arthur’s mouth dropped.

“ wait what.... Dutch had you wanted to get rid of me.”

“ Micah piss off now, before I drown you.”

“ easy Dutch... just worried about you.”

“ Micah.... if I have to come out there I will kill you do you understand me.”

“ fine... hope you killed him quietly though, see you back at camp boss.”

Arthur was beyond livid.

“ Dutch was you plannin I’m getting rid of me, you believed him... believed Micah!!!! And what’s worse is that you still do.”

“ Arthur... please.... I... I.”

“ you what Dutch... you was gunna slit my throat while I was asleep.”

“ god no... please Arthur....” 

Arthur was already getting dressed and heading for the door.

“ after all these years Dutch..... I always wanted to be by your side but all you wanted was a handy man to do your dirty work, now I realise I’m just another one of your foot soldiers.”

Quickly going to stop Arthur Dutch was beyond scared..... for once he was the one begging, shunting himself in front of the door Dutch was beyond begging he was desperate.

“ Arthur..... please.... don’t go.”

Sighing Arthur couldn’t stand anymore lies.

“ Dutch was you planning on killing me, and I don’t want anymore lies from you.”

Swallowing hard Dutch looked to the ground.

“ I never said that..... I... I just said to Micah that you was turning on me.”

Anger pulsed through Arthur’s system and he bolted out the door stumbling down the stairs, Dutch ran after him and stopping on top of the landing.

“ Arthur..... I.... I was wrong ok.... I’m wrong.....what about the talk about no evidence.....Arthur please.

Stopping on the last step, Arthur didn’t turn around.

“ Dutch you need to start trusting me, I can’t trust you if you don’t return it..... think about it yea.... Miach has ruined everything and yet you still don’t see it.... before you even think it I’m not going to turn you in..... I never would..... understand (cough) I never would.”

And with that Arthur opens the doors of the saloon and vanished into the rain leaving a panic stricken Dutch on the landing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Arthur gone Dutch must decide does he go back to Miach and the gang or follow his boy.

For the first time in such a long time Dutch was lost, scrambling to the rented room he threw on his boots, and sprinted down the stairs, he had made his decision his boy came first, the gang would probably be safer without him.... hopefully, but he needed to get his son back first, being out in this rain wasn’t doing him any favours and if Micah found him he wouldn’t be strong enough to fight him off completely, he had to find him first.

Dutch ran out into the rain trying to catch a glimpse of his sick boy, panic rose in his chest Arthur was no where to be seen, pacing the street Dutch couldn’t think straight, he was shocked by the response he had given Arthur in an effort to make him stay.... he had openly admitted he was wrong and still his boy left.

Arthur had been walking a while, still in streets what was just starting to bustle with the new days traders and city folk, the rain was not letting up and it sent a chill down his spine, coughing Arthur steadied himself against a wall before continuing towards the railway line, truth be told he had no clue where he was headed but as long as it was far enough away from Dutch he didn’t care. A kind man had seen Arthur struggling towards the tracks and came up behind him placing a careful hand on his shoulder.

“ you shouldn’t be out in this rain ya know... warm and dry I said.”

Looking up to the voices owner Arthur smirked.

“ hello Doc.”

“ hi, you know your not helping your condition walking about in this rain.”

Guiding Arthur to a bench out the rain they sat down.

“ well I ain’t got owt to live for.”

“ now I’m sure that’s not true what about your adoptive father.. he seemed pretty concerned.”

Letting off a huff Arthur shook his head.

“ he don’t care shit, unless it’s him that’s on the receiving end.”

“ now I’m sure that’s not true.... you should of seen the look on his face.... some things can be faked.... but what I saw was no lie he cares about you deeply.”

Looking down Arthur didn’t know what to think.... Micah could just be stirring up trouble to get them apart for all he knew.

“ I wish I could believe that.... you don’t know him like I do.”

“ no I don’t.... but I do know this if what he said is true and he raised you from a boy he’s done a mighty fine job...”

Patting his knee the doctor got up and started to walk up the street.

“ well I got to start work soon, get yourself warm and dry and live everyday to fullest.”

Nodding Arthur thanked him and let out a sigh which ended in a wet cough.

Dutch sprinted down each and every street knocking into folk and asking everyone if they had seen his boy... all came back with the same answer..... no, almost giving up Dutch had slowed to a walk with his head down, dripping wet again he turned the corner and met a very familiar person.

“ morning doctor... starting the mornings tasks I see.”

Frowning the doctor looked at a wet and distressed Dutch.

“ just been talking to your dear boy down by the station... he shouldn’t be out in this weather... look I don’t know what’s gone off but he don’t need anyone hurting him.... he’s hurting enough as it is....”

“ you’ve... you’ve seen him.. oh dear god this is a mess... down at the station you say thank you.”

Nodding Dutch took off towards the tracks, as he approached the post office he could of cried from relief there on a bench sat his son.

Slowly making his way over he sat down beside him.

“ Arthur.... I ..... I’m sorry.... I was wrong.”

“ you’ve said Dutch.... I’m used to hearing you talk. I need you (cough) to (cough) listen.”

Putting a firm hand on his boys back as he coughed Dutch just nodded.

“ didn’t mean you can’t say anything Dutch.”

“ I know son, I didn’t want to kill you ok... I’d never do that..... it was only spoke about a planned accidental death.....”

Arthur whipped his head up in disgust but Dutch quickly put a hand up to stop an outburst.

“ I couldn’t bring myself to do anything like that.... I said no.”

Shoulders relaxing slightly Micah had indeed just got in the way and Arthur felt stupid himself for listening without even giving Dutch time to explain.

“ m’sorry I shouldn’t of gone off like that.”

“ it’s ok Arthur, you had a perfectly good reason too.”

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes watching the rain bounce off the cobble stones, it was Arthur that spoke first.

“ (cough) so you believe me when I say Micah is a rat.”

This time Dutch didn’t hesitate.

“ yes son I believe you, now what you say we get out of this rain go back to the saloon I got another night rented for us, let’s go get you dry and warm.”

Nodding Arthur went to move but felt his whole body shake, Dutch used himself to aid his boy to stand and walk.

“ you’ve got a fever son, come on, it’s ok now I got you.”

As they battled the rain, the journey was slow and painful as Arthur had to take regular breaks to cough and get his breath but Dutch didn’t mind, finally reaching the saloon the pair made there way back upstairs and into the dry warm room.

Dutch set about drying Arthur and shedding him of his wet clothes, he could see to himself later all that mattered was getting his boy dry and comfortable. 

After getting him settled Arthur watched as Dutch finally started looking after himself and he couldn’t help but smile, but the smile quickly fell when he realised they still had a problem and it was a big one.... Micah.

“ Dutch.”

“ yes son, what do you need?”

“ don’t need anything Dutch... but what do we do about Micah.”

Hearing the name Dutch tensed fists curling, he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to sit on the bed.

“ give me a few days son, let me come up with a plan.... can you give me a few days?”

Smiling Arthur nodded.

“ Sure... why not think I can survive a few days.”

“ Arthur really...”

“ you’ll work it out Dutch you always do.....”

Arthur closed his eyes and Dutch went to resettle beside him, he needed a plan and he needed a good one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch for once can’t one up with a plan and it’s breaking him, with Arthur so sick he needs to put him first.

It’s a few hours into the day, usually the pair would be working and out in the heat of the day soaking up the sun or getting piss wet through, but not now Arthur was wheezing in bed and Dutch was in bits, he couldn’t come up with a plan no matter how hard he tried to think, sighing Dutch looked out at the rain battering the window.

“ oh Arthur what do I do son?”

Not expecting an answer Dutch jumped when Arthur replied.

“ Dutch ( cough) you think to much.”

“ bloody hell Arthur don’t do that I thought you was sleeping.”

Giving a half chuckle half cough, Arthur doubles over and Dutch offers an arm on the shoulder and eases him through the fit.

“Easy son, try to breath.... I need to get you out west.”

After the fit Arthur give him a questionable look.

“ what... Arthur its the only thing I can think of that’s warm and dry.”

“ Dutch we’re wanted ( cough) out there.”

Smoothing a hand over his sons blonde hair Arthur just relaxed.

“ I know Arthur, but I won’t loose you.... I’ve lost Hosea ..... I-I can’t loose you too.”

“ Dutch you can’t stop this.”

Looking out the window again Dutch gets up and goes to grab a glass and picks up a bottle of whisky, Arthur knows Dutch is just trying to accept that he will die it’s just a matter of time. Not wanting to be cooped up all day Arthur found some strength to get up, Dutch hearing the bed creak shot round to find Arthur sitting on the edge, Dutch was kneeling in front of him in seconds.

“ Arthur what’s wrong, you ok, does something hurt.”

Arthur looked up and put a hand on Dutch’s shoulder and smiled.

“ easy Dutch, I’m ok, I’m just gunna head downstairs to the bar I need to move about a bit I’ll be back in a bit I promise.”

Knowing Arthur was very independent he gets up from his position and allowed Arthur to slowly stand, Arthur dressed in his still damp clothes and exited the room.

“ be careful son.”

“ I will, I’ll be back Dutch, I promise.”

Arthur replies halfway down the hall.

leaving Dutch to mull over his options.

Downstairs Arthur was leaning up against the bar drink in hand letting off small coughs every now and again, he wanted to make Dutch feel better to take the weight off his shoulders but how was the big question..... maybe he could get rid of Micah... he was a better shot than him and was smarter maybe he could end him while he still had some strength left.... he just had to get away from the overprotective father of his.

Unfortunately trouble always finds him.

“ hey cowpoke, you still alive?”

Shit Micah, Arthur played it cool but didn’t turn around the barman sensing trouble said to take any fights outside.

“ Micah, of course I’m still alive, you think that I’d be dead, you would like that wouldn’t you.”

Micah came closer.

“ oh cowpoke, you don’t sound to gd, bit sick are we, oh Dutch is good.”

Getting annoyed Arthur swung round, feeling his visit blur for a split second only to clear seeing Micah grinning.

“ Dutch didn’t do this to me, he wouldn’t ever hurt me.”

“ that’s what you think.”

That was it, Arthur landed a punch to Micah’s jaw and knocked him down to floor, in a rage Micah swiped his legs at Arthur’s knees making his legs buckle and he harshly slammed to the floor, knocking the wind out of him Arthur was hit with a series of harsh coughs.

Hearing the screams from upstairs Dutch flew out the room and ran downstairs only to skid to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, horrified he saw Micah on top of Arthur delivering punch after punch to his already battered body.

“ ohhhhh you don’t sound good black lung, I’m gunna finish what Dutch could never do, kill you, I’ll get more money from his bounty I can live in paradise, all I gotta do it get him cornered so the Pinkerton’s can get him, easy money, and Dutch trusts me Arthur and you.... well you... your just a thorn in his side, he won’t believe a word you say, I’ll just beat myself up a little and say you did it.”

In all the blood and pain in his chest, Arthur just about made a reply out.

“ y...your a rat.... Micah.”

“ yeaaaaa but Dutch don’t know that, it’ll be our little secret and will die with you.”

Dutch had heard enough and drew his gun and pointed it Micah’s head.

“ get off my boy Micah, I’ve heard enough of your bull crap, get out of my sight and out of my gang, we are family and we don’t turn on each other.”

Micah sneered and backed off. And Dutch put his leg over Arthur’s convulsing body and stood over him.

“ easy Dutch, Arthur attacked me first, I was just defending myself ask anyone here.”

“ Micah if he hit you he had a damn good reason too, now I suggest you get out of here before I shoot you.”

Backing up towards the door Micah gave one final grin and a last reply.

“ It ain’t over Dutch and you better watch your so called boy.... Black lung ain’t gunna last long best not let him out your sight Dutch the minute your back is turned he will be dead and so will you.”

Dutch stood his ground standing over a coughing Arthur who was still curled up on the floor, he didn’t move just his hand trained on Micah’s head as he left, when he had gone, Dutch’s expression changed and panic struck and he knelt down to his boys side.

“ Arthur.... Arthur....”

All Arthur could hear its Dutch’s voice, but it was far away why was Dutch far away and then nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch nurses a battered Arthur and Micah starts planning revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for update delays had device changeovers so updates might be a little behind

Everything was dark, everything seemed vague the last thing Arthur remembered of the living world was drinking a whisky at the bar then being beaten within an inch of his life by Micah...... then nothing.

The first thing Arthur registered was pain and a lot of it, apart from the usual fire feeling in his lungs it was now accompanied by a searing pain in his side and a headache like no other, but it was also accompanied by an odd warmth and something comfy that was underneath him. Opening his swollen eyes Arthur groaned in pain as he attempted to make sense of his surroundings, it was then that he felt a cool hand to his cheek, Arthur tensed panic rising has Micah come to finish him off, Arthur tried to fight whoever it was off him but the hand didn’t move just continued to thumb his cheek, it was then he felt it rings... not just any rings the distinctive rings that could only belong to one person.

“ D... Dutch.”

“ heyyyyy there he is, easy son it’s ok your safe.”

Smiling Arthur relaxed knowing it was Dutch there and not Micah, Arthur lifted a hand and tried to find Dutch in all the blurry images.

Dutch saw the his boy was struggling to find him perched on the edge of the bed and his worry intensified, Dutch removed his hand from his sons face and took hold of Arthur’s stretched out hand.

“ it’s ok Arthur, I’m here just relax Micah’s gone.”

“ g...one as in..”

“ not dead no, I was tempted to put a bullet in his face though for betraying me the little mother fucker, I will get him you just see if I don’t.”

Arthur flinched at the raised tone in Dutch’s voice the all too familiar tone he was used to nowadays, Dutch noticed Arthur flinching and mentally slapped himself for getting worked up over it.

“ sorry Arthur.... I-I just thought I could trust him, he was going to kill you to get to me then get me on my own and-and....”

Arthur very quickly came to his senses hearing his leader’s voice crack, he tried to sit up but he instantly regretted it when a searing pain shot through him.  
Dutch suddenly forgot the situation and his focus was immediately on his boy.

“ woah... easy you’ve got a few broken ribs, Micah beat you up pretty good.”

“ h...ow did you .... know... that Micah was the rat.”

Dutch saw the pain Arthur was in and he shuffled himself to sit behind so Arthur could lean on him for support.

“ well after you went to the bar I heard screams so I ran down stairs only to find Micah punching your face through the floor, I froze; Micah was telling you what his plans was and that he was going to kill you to get to me.... by that time I had heard enough and aimed my gun at his face, got him to back off from from you and I stood over you to protect you from any more harm..... then he left and you passed out, I got some help to carry you back up stairs to our rented room and I’ve sat with you ever since.”

Arthur was listening to his mentor telling the tale, but he was smiling though it he was wanting a way to make Dutch believe he was rat and potentially end all this for him by killing Micah himself but this was just as good, granted he has been beaten up and almost killed but he’s a dead man anyway..... now Dutch his on his side but with shattered ribs and an illness that keeps reminding him of his shortened lifespan he can’t really do much to help his predicament anymore.  
And Arthur broke down.

“ hey.... hey Arthur what’s wrong calm down... Micah isn’t going to come back anytime soon.

“ I-I’m no use to you like this..... I’ll slow you down..... I’m useless.”

“ oi that’s enough if that, your never useless and your defiantly not slowing me down... you are my boy I’ve raised you, cared for you as my own, loved you and cared for you when you got sick or suffered any injuries, don’t you think for one second I would leave you now.”

Snuggling closer gasping at the pull in his ribs Dutch places his hand on them and applies a small amount of pressure in attempt to support him.

“ now son, go to sleep get some rest I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Dutch looked down to find Arthur had already dozed off poor kid much be knackered, Dutch just smiled and took out a cigar.

Meanwhile Micah has made it back to camp.

“ bill... Arthur has beaten up Dutch... he-he said he’s going to turn him in..... Arthur’s gone crazy.”

Bill was gobsmacked but could believe it Arthur wasn’t keen on Dutch’s ideas anymore.

“ right ok, where are they... Javiar with me we got a rat to kill and a leader to save.”

“ Arthur’s got him hostage in a hotel room while he awaits the Pinkerton’s.”

Mounting up the three rode to back to Saint Denis.... Micah just smirked, this is going perfectly.

Dutch was oblivious......


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Arthur struggles to breath let alone move Dutch can’t move his boy to safety and Micah closes in with Javiar and Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter thanks for the patience guys

Arthur was slipping in and out of consciousness his chest was battered, Lungs filled with a bacteria that was starving him of oxygen and his ribs broken to make breathing almost impossible, Dutch was beyond worried but stayed behind him as he monitored his breathing.

“Take it slow son, don’t strain yourself, take slow deep breaths I know it hurts but keep trying for me.”

Arthur kept sucking in ragged uneven breaths as he let his head drop against Dutch chest.

Meanwhile Bill, Javiar and Micah has just arrived outside the saloon they hitched up and dismounted.

“ ok you two go in and get Dutch I’ll stay out here on guard and keep a look out for Pinkerton’s.”

Bill and Javiar nodded and entered the saloon and headed for the owner, Micah smirked and walked off down the street.

Inside Bill questions the owner.

“ excuse me sir, I’m looking for a couple of friends, well dressed with a broader fella you seen em.”

The owner frowned.

“ well sure, room 4 up the stairs on the left.... poor fella I wouldn’t be surprised if he dies tonight.”

Bill looked shocked had Arthur beat Dutch up that much that he’s almost killed him exchanging looks with Javiar they climb the stairs, upon reaching the door they get out there’s guns in preparation to kill Arthur and get there leader to safety. 

Javiar took the lead and kicked the door in pointing a gun straight at Arthur, both Dutch and Arthur jump at the noise and Arthur groaned in pain as his ribs protested at the movement, Dutch blinked in amazement here he was supporting Arthur’s fragile frame against his own body and Bill and Javiar was pointing there guns at his boy, Dutch was speechless but quickly regained composure when he heard the click of the gun.

Looking down at Arthur’s weak form, Dutch moves his hand around Arthur’s body and presses down on his ribs to try and aid the pain, Arthur hisses and closes his eyes.

“ it’s ok Arthur sleep for a while....... Bill Javiar put the guns down.”

Not looking up from his boy Dutch’s tone was laced with ice, Bill pushes his way in front and aims again at Arthur’s head.

“ Bill..... I won’t say it again put the gun down.”

“ Dutch you ok.... you hurt.... what’s Arthur done to you?”

This gets Dutch’s attention and he snaps his head up in shock.

“ what you talking about Bill.... I’m not hurt.... oh god.”

Suddenly realising what’s probably happened Dutch slowly eases himself out from behind a slumbering Arthur and quietly lays him down without jostling his ribs.  
Whispering to him and checking his temperature with the back of his hand and makes sure Arthur is sleeping.

“ be back in a minute son.”

Getting up from his bent position Dutch turns to glare at Javiar and Bill and silently ushers them out the door before quietly closing it.

“ what the fucks that about barging in like that guns blazing.... you lost your goddam mind!”

“ Dutch where’s that blood come from on your shirt... what’s Arthur done to you.”

Running a hand down his face Dutch gives off an irritated sigh.

“ Bill there’s nothing wrong.... the bloods not mine ok.”

Javiar then steps forward.

“We got word that Arthur had beaten you up and taken you hostage to turn you in we came to save you.”

“Javiar i really don’t care why you came in like.... wait what.....”

Dutch looked lost.

“ what did you say.”

“We got told you was beaten and held hostage for the Pinkerton’s to take you away.”

“ oooooook then, yea well that’s a lie for a start do I look beaten up to you and do I look like I’m being held hostage to you, and who told you Arthur did it.... hold on wait don’t tell me wouldn’t be Micah by any chance.”

Both men just nodded and Dutch groaned.

“I’ll kill him, I should of killed him when I had the fucking chance.”

“ Dutch I’m lost, your ok then not captured or hurt.”

Dutch shook his head.

“ I’m fine Bill..... Arthur well he’s not so great.... I’ve been looking after him.... Micah beat him within an inch of his life and confessed to being a rat determined that his secret would die with him, by that time I’d heard and enough and intervened.”

“ well shit, but why did Micah come get us then?”

“ isn’t it obvious he wants Arthur out the way and the money from my bounty... hold on where is Micah anyway.”

Javiar rubs the back of his head.

“ errr he said he was keeping watch outside while we saved you.”

Dutch’s panic increased Micah was bringing the Pinkerton’s right to him and Arthur, he couldn’t move his boy not in the condition he’s in.

“ shit... right ok I have a plan it’s not the most sensible but if it buys us some time then it’s worth it.”

Just as Dutch was going to give his orders they where disrupted by a panic pained cry from behind the door and Dutch visible paled.

Turning around and swinging open the door he found Arthur doubled over with tears streaming down his face clutching his ribs as he hacked onto the floor, Dutch rushes over and instantly gets onto the bed with him and pulls him to his chest to try and straighten him up to enable air to enter his already battered lungs, Bill and Javiar looked on in horror at the scene before them.

Dutch presses a tender kiss to the top of his boys head before trying to stabilise his chest with his arm.

“ easy Arthur... I’m here, it’s ok breath, dear god please for me.... shhhhhhh that’s it.”

Javiar comes closer and kneels at the bedside.

“ shit what the fucks happened to him.”

After Arthur settles again Dutch rubs his fingers over the tender bones in his chest and he can feel Arthur twitch at the motion.

“ he’s dying Javiar.... TB according to the doctor.”

Bill then dropped beside the bed along side a speechless Javiar.

“ holy shit.... Dutch we-we didn’t know I swear to you.”

“ it’s ok Bill I had a feeling Micah was behind it, he beat Arthur up in the saloon downstairs and broke several ribs.”

“ that shit bag... what do we do Dutch?”

“ if I’m honest I don’t know... I’m sorry boys I just don’t know.”

Arthur seemly gaining some awareness shifted and tried to sit up and hissed in pain moving is hand to grip his side.

“ easy Arthur your ok relax it’s only Bill and Javiar.”

“ whaa... what they doin ere?”

Dutch chuckled.

“ at first trying to kill you.”

Throwing the two men who are kneeling by the bedside a evil look.

“ but I ain’t done nothin.”

“ well according to Micah you beat me up and held me hostage.”

That woke Arthur up.

“ WHAT!!!!.”

“Arthur easy... you’ll hurt yourself... it’s ok I’ve sorted it.”

“ the hell you have, I’ve no intention of hurting Dutch.”

All three men winced at Arthur’s raspy voice he sounded so different but he was so determined to still show strength and power that he held in the gang.

Bill was the first to respond.

“ Sorry Arthur honestly we didn’t know....” 

Seemly sapped of strength he let himself lean into Dutch once again who embraced him carefully against his chest.

Javiar snapped out of his trance as realisation kicked in.

“ ok so we solved the rat issue question is what we gunna do.... we can’t move Arthur like this and Micah would of told them by now where you are.”

Dutch sighs and then Arthur pipes up but came out as a mumble against the leaders chest.

“ can I suggest summit.”

Dutch smiles.

“ of course son, go ahead where listening.”

“ go meet Sadie in the other saloon a few blocks away that’s were I was headin before I collapsed.... we was (cough) gunna get John.”

Dutch was stunned.

“ Arthur was you going against my orders.”

“ kinda... but not to betray you(cough) promise I-I just want my brother safe.”

The anger seemed to evaporate and Dutch nods.

“Ok then here’s what we do, Javiar you go back to camp get Charles then go meet Sadie and get John outta there as quietly as you can.... Bill you go find Micah tell him I’ve been moved to another location but you haven’t found out where hopefully should bide us some time.... then we all get the heck outta here I need to work on a location but leave it with me.”

Smiling Javiar and Bill knew this was more like Dutch they knew and they got up nodded and went to carry out there missions.

Dutch closes his eyes and sighs.

“Good call Dutch(cough) knew ya was still in there somewhere.”

Smiling Dutch gives his boy a squeeze.

“ it’s not an amazing plan but hopefully should give us a little time to get away.”

“Dutch, Hosea would be proud of you.”

Feeling tears building Dutch sniffs and hugs him, before reaching over to the bedside table to grab a drink and hands it to Arthur, who makes no effort to take it, so Dutch holds it to his chapped lips.

“ he would be proud of both of us, now do as your told drink this and then sleep son.”

Taking small sips with burn’t on every swallow Arthur cringes at the pain, after he’s managed a few he can’t bare it any longer and moves his head away from the mug and nuzzles into Dutch’s chest.

Dutch places it back on the table and lowers himself down to get some shut eye himself he trusts Javiar and Bill and now they’ve seen what is real and fake they would try and protect both of them, as Dutch shuffled down Arthur groaned and Dutch quickly manoeuvres them both so no pressure is on his boys side.

“ sorry son, there you go lean into me for support and sleep for bit, wake me if you need me.”

Nodding Arthur quickly fell asleep leaving Dutch to ponder on the next plan of attack but quickly found himself fighting against the tiredness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill goes to lead Micah on a fake search and Arthur’s pain is unbearable with broken ribs.

Arthur woke with immense pain in his chest, Dutch said to wake him if something was wrong and it was, his ribs ached and his lungs burnt... great combination, Arthur hissed in pain and wrapped an arm around his side to put some pressure on his ribs to try and ease the pain.

“ D..utch.”

Dutch groaned and turned over, Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Wake me up my arse.”

Arthur tried to sit up.... bad move pain shot through him tears streamed down his face and coughs started up in his chest.

“D-Dutch(cough) for fuck sake..... Dutch !!!”

Dutch heard Arthur’s voice in his head like a dream... he sounded hurt.... suddenly he felt taps on his shoulder followed a violent shake.

“Waaaaaa.... I’m up, I’m up... what’s wrong.”

Dutch woke up trying to get his eyes focused he turned around leaning up on his elbow, his eyes fell on Arthur who was doubled over in pain... wheezing with tears falling into the sheets, Dutch paled and scrambled to support him.

“Shit.... Arthur you ok... sorry I was tired.... I shoulda stayed awake.”

Arthur was beyond happy to know he’d woke Dutch up even though he felt guilty for doing so.”

“Urts....”

“ what does son, easy... take your time.”

“Ribs.... god(cough).”

“ ok..ok Arthur listen to me I need you to calm down... if you start coughing it will be worse for you, can I touch you around your chest or will it hurt too much?”

“ sure(cough)... don’t leave.”

Dutch’s heart clenched as he shuffled behind him.

“ oh son, I’m not leaving, I’m going to carefully put my hand around your ribs and your going to sit up as straight as you can against me, I know it’s going to hurt but you need to breath properly.”

Nodding Arthur knew he wouldn’t get out of it what Dutch said goes and that was that.

Dutch put his legs each side of him and then carefully put his arm around him palm meeting the tender bones and muscles... Arthur winced and tried to curl around the hand.

“ easy Son, easy, does that hurt to much.”

Nodding Arthur couldn’t deny that the pain was too much.

“ ok son ok, I’m not moving my hand though, let me know when your ok to move.”

Nodding again Arthur waited until the pain spike died down to a dull throb and finally he sucked in a shallow breath and gave a shaky nod to the leader.

“ ok son, come on up against me channel the pain through me if you have to grip my other hand and squeeze.”

Arthur gripped Dutch hand in a vice grip and Dutch winced the lad was strong even now, eventually he was against Dutch’s firm chest and heaving from the effort, chest rattling but breathing was easier.

Dutch lowered his head to top of his lads shoulder and lowered his voice to a soothing tone.

“ alright Arthur, now breath with me... deep as you can and slow it will hurt but you’ll feel better for it... trust me.”

Trying to follow Dutch’s breathing hurt like hell, resulted in cries and yells but Dutch held his hand firm against him, Arthur let go of Dutch hand and places his hand on Dutch’s thigh and pinched, Dutch winced.

“ that’s it son, channel it through me, it’s ok.... you’ve got quite a grip I’ll give you that.”

Arthur smirked as he let his head fall against Dutch shoulder.

“ thanks Dutch.”

“ your welcome... I wonder how Bills doing.”

Arthur huffed and winced but shifted to get to a better position.”

“ ugh... probably got Micah tied to a loada dynamite.... can I have a drink.”

Dutch chuckled and nodded.

“Sure Arthur, luckily I left you some on the bedside table here... you errr want me to hold it or you ok.”

“M’ok thanks.”

Dutch hummed.

“ well this is a goddamn mess in it.... I’ve been thinking of a location, to be honest I think that place you and Hosea went would be ok for now.”

Arthur spluttered the drink out and coughed but this time from the shock of listening to something Hosea had told him, just lately he didn’t listen to anyone.

“ you ok, easy Arthur, here let me take that.”

“M’ok.... you mean O’Creagh’s run?”

“ yea it seems quiet we could lay low up there.”

Arthur craned his neck and and gave him a look of distrust.

“What’s the face for Arthur.”

“ you... Dutch(cough) you wanna lay low.... I mean you of all people wanna actually lay low and stay outta trouble.”

Dutch gave a flash of annoyance.

“ what you think I wanted all this, I’m trying Arthur, trying to support all of us and provide for us all and we need money to do so... and now your..... your.”

That stopped Dutch’s rant and he rubbed his palm gently over Arthur’s broken ribs.

“ your..... dying, I-I can’t loose you to my stupidity.”

Arthur was shocked had he already died, Dutch was admitting he had been stupid and wanted to put the care and attention into the little time he had left, Arthur felt sorry for him and for giving him a hard time.

“ Dutch.....”

“ yea son.”

“ m’sorry I didn’t mean to look like I didn’t trust ya.”

“ it’s hard Arthur... leading a gang a family it’s hard and tiring... it used to be fun and something I could be proud of but now it’s just torture.”

Arthur felt sorry for him and snuggled closer.

“ I know I’m sorry Dutch... I like O’Creaghs run and Hosea did too he would want you to visit it.”

Dutch hummed and looked out the window at the nights sky.

Bill has managed to catch Micah up but a little too late he was watching him talking to the agents... shit ok he had to be brave and risk this, once the agents had walked over to there wagon presumably to plan Dutch’s arrest Bill approached Micah.

“ Micah... you ain’t gunna like this, Dutch has gone Arthur too.”

Micah gave a flash of panic and glanced at the agents who had looked up and trying to catch the conversation.

“ what you mean he’s not there.....”

“ I mean he been moved... the bar tender said he was dragged out and shoved on a wagon to god know where.... Arthur’s not daft Micah.”

Micah just frowned and glanced at the agents.

“ ok Bill we need to find him.”

“ I know I’ll track him, I’m good at it meanwhile I think you should stay quiet don’t want Dutch getting caught now do we.”

Micah gave a dumb nod.

“ no we definitely don’t want that.”

Bill turned and rode away smirking.

Micah gritted his teeth.

“ no we definitely don’t want Dutch getting caught.... for fuck sake how hard can it be to kill a guy.”

“ we got a problem Mr Bell.”

The agent approached from behind and Micah ran a hand down his face.

“ seems Dutch has gone... run off... don’t worry boys he won’t go far from his so called family... I’ll find him.”

“ well you had better our agreement only applies if we get Dutch or you’ll swing in his place.”

The agents walk off leaving Micah rubbing an invisible rope around his neck and he gulped.

“ Arthur your fucking dead when I catch up with you.”

With that Micah goes to the gang to lead another member to kill Arthur.... after all he has kidnapped there precious leader.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch feels stuck, trapped even knowing he can’t move Arthur while his chest is in such a state..... Micah continues to cause trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for late updates

Dutch was lost in thought... what does he do now... glancing at Arthur with sweat covering his face pain clearly evident, Dutch seemed trapped he couldn’t move Arthur like this, silent tears streamed down his face, wishing Hosea was here with him, he now felt like a single parent and it was hurting him emotionally just as much as Arthur was hurting physically.

Lost in his own mind about how he was going to cope with the fact Arthur was dying and that he would be alone at some point... Dutch broke down letting his hands cover his face as tears streamed through his fingers. Arthur had realised he was alone on the bed, pain shooting through him was enough to make his breathing hitch, but he quickly gained enough self control to glance at Dutch... wait was he crying... this shocked him enough to forget his own pain he carefully forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed.... Taking a few painful breaths Arthur hauled himself to his feet, swaying slightly he gripped his ribs as the protested at the movement, closing his eyes to wait out the pain he slowly opened them and walked slowly towards the sobbing leader.

Arthur approaches with caution he’s not used to seeing Dutch this broken and this stressed he stopped a few steps behind him... hand still holding his ribs he coughed purposely to get the mans attention.

“Hey... you ok?”

Dutch jumped slightly at the voice behind him but didn’t turn around.  
Arthur was concerned this wasn’t like him at all.

“D..utch...”

“It’s my fault.”

The voice was nearly recognisable through the sobs and Arthur had to strain to hear.

“What’s your... ahhhh ouch...... fault?”

Hissing as his ribs again protested the TB making his lungs scream at him at the moment the broken bones making the pain of fire subside to no more than annoyance.

Dutch couldn’t move he was suffocating... the sensation of being trapped the idea of being captured the thought of loosing his son just crushed him.

“This....”

Dutch hissed though emotion anger and sadness all at once, Arthur took a deep breath and winced he shook his head and wrapped his arms around the elder who tenses in the embrace.

“Relax Dutch.... it’s ok”

Dutch shakes but melts into the hug.

“Non of .... t-this is ok.”

“Well maybe your right.... but it’s not your fault Dutch.... we are all part of this...it’s ok I’m still here.”

“Yea but for how long.... Arthur your dying and I can’t do a goddamn thing about it.”

Shaking his head Arthur chuckles which results in a wince, Dutch pulls back and scowls.

“What’s so funny.”

“Nothin Dutch... we are all dyin.... just some die before others, you can’t stop it no one can..... your as I would regard the best man I know..... but you set yourself a high standard.... don’t.”

Dutch slumps against Arthur’s battered chest earning a pain groan from him. Dutch instantly stumbles back... Arthur’s shocked he’s never been this twitchy before and it worries him.

“Shit... shit god I’m sorry Arthur I’m hurting you more.... I’m so.... so.... goddamn sorry.”

Arthur just stood there and opened his arms ribs screaming at the motion but he ignored it... his leader needed this and he knew he wouldn’t be able to give many of them.

“Dutch”

Dutch looked and shook his head he couldn’t he would hurt him.

“Dutch.”

Arthur tried again and just stood firm and winked.

“Do I have to order you... c’mere, your always my father... friend and my leader that won’t change you fool... I don’t wanna get you sick but you’ve spent the last few days right next to me won’t hurt to accept this now would it?”

Dutch took a tentative step forward and when he was in reach Arthur grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, Dutch cried a new sobs soaking into Arthur’s chest.

“Shhh Dutch... it’s ok what happens between us stays between us in case your worried.... relax... I think you needed this.”

Nodding Dutch finally relaxed and stood up straight sniffling but smiling.

“Thanks son, I-I really should act better I’m supposed to be looking after you not the other way around.”

Arthur smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

“Meh, we all need a bit of comfort sometimes... even leaders.”

Standing for so made the pain flare again and Arthur clamped an arm around his ribs, Dutch instantly held his hands out to steady him.

“Arthur... you ok... where does it hurt and no lies son.”

Arthur shakes and leans more into his side Dutch moves to support the said side that was giving the most pain and places his own hand on Arthur’s before Arthur removes his to allow the elders hand to be there.

“R... ribs... ahhh... god.... Dutch(cough)”

“Ok ok Arthur easy... breath best you can with me let’s get you back on the bed yea.”

Nodding in pain Arthur allowed himself to led back to the bed being lowered slowly, Dutch stood up big before he could go Arthur grabbed his hand.

“Don’t go.”

Dutch lowers himself to his knees beside the bed and places his own hand on his.

“Never Arthur... never.”

“Can you... c-come up here with me..... please.”

Smiling Dutch gets up and nods.

“Of course son, we need to think about moving from here soon, you think you can?”

“I’d try running a marathon for you Dutch.... of course I can leave here with you.”

Dutch huffs a laugh and squeezes his hand.

“Yea let’s avoid the sprint outta town shall we.”

..............

Bill was trying to get his way back to the gang before Micah but the Pinkerton agents where everywhere, knowing Micah was already planning to capture Dutch and kill Arthur Bill had to tell the rest of the gang.

Riding hard he had to take the long route back, Bill skidding time a halt he dismounted and almost tripping over his own feet Susan came over with a anger in her face.

“How dare he... how fucking dare he!!!!”

Bill stood up and rolled his eyes.

“Oh what you twittering about you old bat.”

“Don’t!!!! You dare call me that Mr Williamson, what you doing back here when poor Dutch is in danger.... Arthur that boy I raised with Dutch how can he turn against him like that.... he knows the rules he has to die.”

Bill face palmed.... oh god Micah had already been back.

“Calm down woman.... has Micah been back.”

“ well of course he has... said Dutch has been moved and that you incompetent fools have lost him.”

“That lying son of a bitch when I get my hands on him I’ll ring his bloody neck....”

Susan looked confused.

“Look mrs Grimshaw... Dutch is fine, I can assure you he’s with Arthur.... caring for him... he’s.... sick and not gunna get any better by the looks of it... Micah smashes his ribs in, we arrived at the saloon and Dutch about gave our asses a good kickin.”

Shock fell across her features.

“Wait I’m confused.”

Bill rolled his eyes.

“Listen... DUTCH is fiiiiiiine.”

“ yes yes I get that but why would Micah tell us otherwise?”

“Micah is working with the Pinkerton’s, he wants Dutchs head just as much as them and he’s prepared to get him by any means necessary, he beat Arthur within an inch of his life and Dutch happened to be there to save him.... Micah wants Arthur out the way so he can get to Dutch.... I came to tell.... wait where’s Charles and Sadie?”

“ well Javiar told them to get John but then Micah cane and said Dutch has been kidnapped by Arthur and they followed him towards Saint Denis... Javiar seemed pretty panicked which I though was odd but I never gave it much though.”

“Oh for fuck sake.... errrr Mrs Grimshaw I gotta go.... get everyone outta here the Pinkerton’s are coming Dutch said he will figure out another place to lie low just get us somewhere safe.”

“You know I should shoot you up the arse for ordering me about.”

“Oh just do it you old crow.”

Huffing as Bill galloped off towards Saint Denis, Susan began getting everyone ready to move.

Bill was half way back when he heard good beats behind him glancing behind him he saw Javiar, Bill pulled up.

“What you let Micah take Charles and Sadie for?”

“I couldn’t stop them.... the whole gang had guns pointed at me Micah has everyone thinking I’m a rat.”

“For god sakes.... so help me I’ll kill him.”

“You me both... we gotta get back to Dutch... he’s gunna need some help protecting Arthur.”

Nodding Bill and Javiar gallop off towards Saint Denis in hope they can get there in time.


End file.
